


Checoyourself's Drabble/Prompt Collection

by Checoyourself



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More ships to be added, One Shot, Shenanigans, Trauma, Tumblr Prompt, car crash, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checoyourself/pseuds/Checoyourself
Summary: Prompts, drabbles, one-shots and such. More ships to be added.





	1. Coffee Happens For A Reason (Sergio/Nico H.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffeeshop AU, written from the prompt "Coffeeshop, A gets stood up on a date, B works there and sits with them, gets them a drink."

Sergio checked his watch and wrapped his scarf around his neck. His breath made little white puffs as he walked down the street toward the small cafe. He had arranged a date with a match online and was anxious to find a good spot to sit. He hoped that they weren’t already waiting for him. He pushed open the door to the cafe and scanned around the room, no one matching the description of his date. He sighed in relief and ordered a latte, taking a booth seat by the window. He pulled out his phone to briefly check social media, scrolling through the news. There were no messages from his date, but he had arrived 5 minutes early. Those 5 minutes turned to 10, then 15, then a half hour. Sergio quickly realized that he had been stood up. He checked his profile and saw that his date had indeed unmatched him. He sighed and placed his phone face down on the table. He downed the last of his latte and ordered another, and a piece of cake. Less rushed this order, Sergio took notice to the barista. He was a tall, handsome blond with windswept hair and a nametag that read Nico. He smiled at Sergio with the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen.

“Sergio, was it?” He asked, handing the coffee over. Sergio looked confused and took the coffee while Nico took a slice of cake out of the display case.

“Yeah. How did you know my name?” He asked. Instead of handing the cake over the counter, Nico walked around and gestured for Sergio to sit with him at the booth he had been occupying. He also didn’t charge for the order. Sergio slid into the booth across from Nico, a puzzled look still plastered on his face. Nico pushed the cake across the table toward Sergio and smiled.

“I remembered it from the last order because I think you’re cute. Also I’m trying to be extra polite because I think you’ve been stood up? Not that I’ve been watching you.” Nico laughed. “Okay, I’ve been watching a little. For the past half hour you’ve been anxiously checking your phone and the door. I’m not trying to be nosy, but who would stand you up? You seem nice enough to me.” Nico said, placing his elbows on the table, chin resting in his palms, clearly interested in Sergio’s answer. Sergio took a long pull of his coffee and sighed.

“It’s stupid, really. I haven’t had a date in a while and started looking online. I matched with someone who seemed nice enough, but I guess they changed their mind right before now and unmatched me.” He said, looking down, feeling dumb. Nico surprised him by reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window. Sergio’s heart skipped a beat.

“I have to take a break, do you want to sit here and have a date with me? Let’s start with basics and go from there. I’m Nico, and I obviously work at a cafe. You’re Sergio…” He continued, gesturing Sergio to take the bait. He did. 

“Checo. You can call me Checo. I’m finishing up my degree in communications at the local university, but in my spare time I coach my nephew’s football team.” He finished, looking over at Nico with a small blush creeping across his cheeks. Nico started to laugh, and Sergio had a moment of insecurity. This guy was hot enough to be a model, why was he wasting his time with him? It was probably just an act of pity… 

“I really like your freckles. They’re more apparent when you blush. That’s why I started laughing. I also really like your lips, there’s a little frosting…” Nico reached across the table to wipe the stray frosting from Sergio’s lip, but faked him out and kissed him across the table, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. He lingered for a moment and pulled away, smirking. Sergio’s blush deepened. 

“I really like your hair. And your eyes. They’re beautiful. You could model.” He babbled out.

“We could arrange a modeling session” Nico fired back cheekily, winking. He began to laugh. 

“Why do I have a feeling that this date is going much better than the other one ever could have?” He asked. Nico leaned across the table to kiss Sergio on the cheek before going back to work.

“Because maybe this is how it was supposed to end up.” Nico whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. They traded numbers, and Nico instructed Sergio to meet him after his shift ended, they were going to see a movie and have dinner. Sergio waved as he walked out of the cafe, a giant smile glued to his face. Despite the unfortunate beginning to his day, fate had a way of turning something bad into a wonderful beginning. 

“Everything happens for a reason.” He muttered as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.


	2. Draw (Sergio/Nico H.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bar AU, Drama ensues when an obnoxious Germany fan sits next to Sergio during the Mexico/Germany football match.

Sergio took a long pull of his beer and glanced around the bar. It was quickly becoming busy, and he was grateful he had arrived early and grabbed a good seat. This bar was often crowded for sporting broadcasts, and tonight was the Mexico vs Germany football match. Suddenly, someone climbed onto the stool beside him, jostling his arm. 

“Oh, I’m sorry - wait. No, I’m not, Mexico!” The man quipped, quickly noticing Sergio’s jersey. Sergio turned and grimaced. “Germany”, he muttered, offended. Fans of both teams were beginning to fill the bar and take their seats. The Germany fan beside him seemed to be alone, and decided he was going to heckle Sergio instead of finding like-minded friends.

“Excuse me, bartender? Could I have a lager….Oh! And a Corona light for my Mexican buddy here!” He turned to Sergio. “I gotta get you drunk so you’ll be able to accept your imminent defeat.” He smirked. “Hey, before this game starts and we both get nasty, I’d like to insult you by name. I’m Nico.” He said, holding out his hand. Sergio rolled his eyes and shook it forcefully, muttering out “Sergio, charmed”. 

Sergio glanced around and sighed as he realized there were no other seats to escape to. He was riding this one out with his new buddy. The bartender served Nico his beer, Sergio couldn’t read the script on the label. “Must be some German piss” he thought, as the bartender shoved a lime slice into a bottle of Corona and flipped it upside down, sinking the fruit to the bottom before setting the beer in front of him. He picked it up, and Nico held his bottle out to toast.

“To sportsmanship!” Nico announced. Sergio’s eyes narrowed.

“Fuck yourself”. He replied, taking a long swig. Nico downed half his beer in a few gulps, this dude meant business.

“Oh, you’re gonna be fun, Chuckles!” he laughed, downing the rest of his beer before ordering another, and asking for an umbrella for Sergio’s beer. Sergio’s attention moved to the tv mounted above them, the game was starting. While half the bar was loudly singing the German national anthem, Sergio finished the Corona and ordered a shot of tequila, and a shot of Jaeger. Nico quirked an eyebrow when the shots arrived and Sergio slid one to him. He was an ass, but he was damn handsome, too. Sergio decided if he was going to be stuck next to this fuckboy all night, he was at least going to have a little fun with him. He hadn’t had a decent night out in a while, why not now? He decided to start dropping lines, test the water. Sergio raised his shot and gestured Nico to do the same.

“To obnoxious, but also really hot strangers.” He said before winking and downing the tequila. Nico’s eyes widened a bit, but Sergio didn’t miss the smirk that ghosted his lips before he took his shot as well. As the night progressed, the pair continued trading insults about teams and players, but also began to flirt. The alcohol kept flowing, and the more each man drank, the more loose-lipped they became. The match was tied at 2-2 with 15 minutes of regulation left, and Mexico scored. Sergio threw his arms up in the air.

“GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLL!” he bellowed, elbowing Nico. For the first time that evening, he looked perturbed. 

“Shut the hell up, god! It’ll be tied again in a moment.” He stated flatly. 

“Oooh, that’s not what the score says!” Sergio laughed, clearly intoxicated. Nico scowled.

“I said shut up, you lush!” he elbowed back. Sergio started giggling, a sinister look forming on his flushed face.

“Make me, Germany.” He growled, biting his lip. Nico took the bait and was instantly inches from Sergio’s face.

“Oh yeah, Mexico? I bet you’d really like that, being dominated.” He growled back, sliding an arm around Sergio’s lower back. Sergio stuck his tongue out in one last act of defiance before closing the gap between himself and Nico. A few people sitting around them started shouting “That’s some sportsmanship!” “Wooooo, get some!” and “Get a room!”. When they broke apart, Sergio was grinning.

“Want to take their advice?” He asked. “I live close. We could walk.” He suggested. Nico returned his smile and hoisted Sergio off of his bar stool, and threw his arms around his shoulders as they swayed out of the bar singing football chants. They spent the remainder of the evening between Sergio’s sheets, neither caring who ended up winning the match. It was a draw.


	3. Just Ask (Seb/Kimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi thinks he's admiring Sebastian from afar, but he's been figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely CustardCreamies! This was my first time writing Simi, it was really fun and I hope you like it!  
> Written from the prompt: "Person A learns to use reflective surfaces to watch whenever Person B - a fairly unexpressive individual – is secretly smiling at them."

Sebastian was walking briskly through the paddock towards the Ferrari garages. He was turning his head this way and that, looking for something, or someone. He almost walked by Kimi’s garage before seeing a flash of red and white. He backpedaled and took a deep breath to compose himself. He strode over towards a crouched Kimi, who was checking a few things on his car. Sebastian leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Kimi noticed his shadow thrown across the garage and turned his head to investigate. Sebastian chuckled to himself as he watched Kimi smile through the reflection of the cherry red car before he stood up and addressed his presence, no smile in sight. He’d been slowly picking up on watching Kimi through reflective surfaces over the past few months. The usually stoic Finn showed more when he thought others weren’t looking, Sebastian had found. He had caught Kimi smiling at him during an interview months prior from a shiny surface in the garage, and he’d been watching ever since. It gave Sebastian a boost of confidence knowing that Kimi liked him that much, but it had taken weeks of mental convincing and buildup to finally confront him about it. Sebastian decided to state the intention of his visit bluntly, as his teammate would have done.

“I know you like me.” Sebastian said accusingly, a coy smile on his face. Kimi narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, curious.

“What makes you think that?” He retorted. 

“I can see you smiling at me in the reflection of things. The car, the motorhome, someone’s sunglasses...whenever you look at me you’re smiling. You think I don't know, but I've figured you out, Raikkonen.” He explained. The corner of Kimi’s mouth upturned into a small smile. He was impressed, but wouldn’t admit it just yet.

“Maybe you’re just funny-looking.” He replied matter-of-factly. Sebastian took two steps closer, his face now a foot from Kimi’s.

“If you think I’m so funny-looking, why are you blushing? He said with a confident smirk. Kimi cleared his throat and his blush deepened at Sebastian’s sudden proximity. He nervously adjusted his hat and muttered out a distressed “bwoah”.

“If you want to kiss me all you have to do is ask”. Sebastian whispered before winking, turning, and walking away. Kimi watched him practically skip away and huffed before removing his hat and running a hand through his hair.  
____________________________________________________________

The next morning Sebastian was walking through the paddock, an umbrella shielding him from the steady rain that was falling. He was returning from obligatory media time, when suddenly someone tugged the umbrella out of his hands from behind, tossing it to the ground. 

“Hey, what the he-” He began to exclaim before seeing who had startled him. Kimi stood behind him, white rain hood pulled over his head.

“This is me asking.” he said flatly before stepping forward and placing his hands on either side of Sebastian’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. He quickly forgot about his umbrella, the rain, and whatever else was going on around them. Kimi was smiling through the kiss, clearly visible from the reflection in the puddles forming around them.


	4. Deal (Seb/Kimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely CustardCreamies, thank you for the prompt! Writing for these two is getting easier and easier for me...  
> Prompt is as follows: "Imagine your OTP cuddling in the morning. They have to be apart for most of the day, but both of them spend the time thinking about each other and wanting to go back to where they were in the morning." Enjoy!

Sebastian awoke wrapped in blankets and a warm embrace. It was a rainy morning at Silverstone, and practice began in an hour. The exact last thing he wanted to do in that moment was to get out of bed. They were lucky that they were on the same team. They got to see one another more that way, but spending the majority of the tiring day ahead not beside his boyfriend looked more dismal to Sebastian than the rainy sky. He wiggled himself around so he was facing Kimi and snuggled his head into his chest. Kimi made a contented hum at the contact and hugged Sebastian closer. After a few peaceful moments, he broke the silence.

“I don’t want to get up.” Sebastian mumbled against Kimi’s wrinkled t-shirt. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through Seb’s unruly hair.

“Let’s quit, tell them to kiss our asses” Kimi suggested. Sebastian laughed, looking up at him.

“We could technically retire, but where’s the fun in that? I’m no good at golf, or going to bed at 5pm.” Sebastian joked. He painstakingly began to untangle himself from Kimi’s body and sat on the edge of the bed. Kimi stayed where he was, a lump. Seb pushed his shoulder, but all he did was roll over onto the floor.  


“C’mon, Kimi, we gotta go.” Sebastian whined. Kimi grunted in response, not moving. Sebastian rested his head in his hand, slowly losing his patience, when he had an idea.

“If you out-qualify me today, you can do whatever you’d like with me later.” He teased. Kimi poked his head up from the floor and looked across the bed at Sebastian. 

“Deal.” 

As the afternoon progressed, Kimi and Sebastian were kept busy. They traded glances in the garage, but that was all that time allowed between practice, qualifying, and interviews. Sebastian tried to focus on the corners instead of thinking about how warm and comfy he was in the morning. He hopped out of his car after qualifying, looking at the monitors to see where Kimi had ended up. Before he could look, Kimi ran over and gave Sebastian a bear hug, picking him up off the ground for a moment.

“5th to your 6th, Seb. You better get ready.” He whispered mischievously. Sebastian felt chills run down his spine. Before he could even think to argue, Kimi was pressing a slightly aggressive kiss to his lips. It was going to be a very good night.


	5. You vs. Me (Lewis/Nico R.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Nico need some time apart as the 2016 title battle gets closer and more personal.  
> Prompt line: Person A: "Go to hell.” Person B: “Already been but thanks for the invite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Brocedes, so bear with me!

Lewis sat at the foot of the bed in his and Nico’s shared hotel room. He ran his thumb along the stitching of his 1st place Pirelli hat. The US grand prix had just ended, and Nico had finished second to Lewis’s win. The championship battle between them was very tense this year, even more so than years past. Nico was desperate for his first championship win. The door opened and Lewis looked up into Nico’s cold stare. He strode past Lewis and dropped his hat at his feet, continuing into the bathroom and locking the door without a glance. Lewis rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands in annoyance and got up. He stood in front of the door, but before he could say anything, it swung open.

“Go to hell.” Nico spat, pushing past Lewis. He strode over towards the door, ready to make a dramatic exit.

“I’m already here, it’s called being your teammate. But thanks for the invite!” He barked back, whipping the hat across the room at him. Nico batted it out of the air and left, slamming the door behind him. Lewis sighed and picked up the hat, placing it on Nico’s pillow. He hated how competitive they got during the season, especially towards the end. They both had a hard time drawing the line between friendly competition and being a dick. He grabbed a notepad from the nightstand drawer and sat at the small table. He began to write.

A few hours later Nico returned to the room, ready to apologize for his behavior. Sometimes he needed to take a step back and cool off to realize that their relationship was more important. Lewis was not in the room. Nico spotted his hat on the bed with a note underneath it. His breath hitched in his throat as he read the note.

“ _Until both of us can learn to love unconditionally without intentionally causing pain, I’ll be staying in my own room. I’m sorry. -Lewis_ ”

“What have we done to ourselves?” He murmured to himself, flopping down onto the bed. He put the note into his pocket and hugged the pillow tight, wishing he could take it all back and have Lewis beside him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops it got sad


	6. The Wandering Wolff (Wolff Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon ask on Tumblr "Susie and Toto bringing their toddler to its first race and chaos ensues!" I hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the child's name out since they haven't publicly released anything yet, but I did take creative liberties and make the child a little girl. Nothing official, of course. Cheers!

Susie zipped up her daughter’s coat, smoothing it down in the process. She waddled across the pavement to her father’s outstretched hands. Toto lifted her up into his arms, and leaned over to give his wife a goodbye kiss. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours, are you sure you don’t want me to take her?” She asked, giving him one last out. The paddock wasn’t always the best place for a toddler, especially when your dad was the team principle for Mercedes. He shook his head.

“No, no, We’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” He reassured, kissing his daughter’s temple. 

“Famous last words, ‘Don’t worry!’” She laughed, turning to leave. As soon as Susie was out of sight, Toto set her down. 

“Alright,” He began. “I have meetings with the aero team and the engineers.” She stared at him like he was speaking another language. He may as well have been. Toto kissed the top of her head and turned to get the attention of someone inside the Mercedes garage, but once he turned back around to grab his daughter, she was nowhere in sight. Panic rose in Toto’s chest as he whipped his head left and right trying to catch a glimpse of her teal jacket or her dirty blonde ponytail. No such luck. He started speed-walking down the paddock, dad radar on full blast. Luckily teal and red are very different colors, so Toto quickly noticed his daughter riding around on the shoulders of Kimi Raikkonen. He calmly strode over and stood next to Kimi. 

“Dada! Bwoah!” She exclaimed, patting Kimi’s head. He turned and smirked at Toto, lifting her off of his shoulders and into his waiting arms. It was no surprise Kimi would scoop up a familiar child, with his own little one often running around. Toto nodded appreciatively and headed back to the Mercedes garage. After a few short meetings, Toto met back up with Susie to trade off. She took their daughter and Toto went off to the team principal press conference. In the Williams garage, Susie caught up with Felipe Massa. She set her little one down to speak with Felipe, and before she knew it, her toddler was out of sight. She sighed and gave him an apologetic look. He laughed and led her to the Williams motorhome, where the little Wolff and Felipinho were riding around in a child-sized battery powered car, Felipinho driving and both giggling. Both parents watched for a few moments before Susie had to sweep up her daughter and return to the Mercedes garage. When she saw Toto, she asked him a question.

“Did she get away from you at all today?” Toto smiled in response. 

“I’d only admit it to you. I turned away for a moment and she disappeared. I found her with Raikkonen, so all was fine.” He finished, chuckling. 

“Well, don’t feel too bad, she ran off on me too while I was talking with Felipe. We found her cruising around with Felipinho in his toy car.” She admitted. They shared a laugh together before realizing that neither of them was holding their daughter. They gave each other a look before hurrying off to see who had become her newest companion.


	7. Found Out (Lewis/Nico R.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon request on tumblr: "Toto finds out Lewis and Nico are in a relationship and invites them to double date with him and Susie. Nico and Susie bond over something." Enjoy!

Toto had been suspicious for a long time. There had always been whispers around the paddock, but he had to see it with his own eyes, or in this case hear it with his own ears. He was chatting with Nico before free practice on Friday morning, and he had let it slip. The coverup was a valiant effort, but Toto saw right through it.

“It was crazy! We went to this hibachi bar, and the chef was flinging stuff all over the place! He even landed a shrimp right on the brim of Lewis’s cap.” Nico laughed, before he realized what he had said. He went pale and hoped Toto wasn’t listening closely. He was.

“I thought you said you had a date last night. So your date was Lewis?” He raised an eyebrow in question. 

“Y-Yeah, teammate dates. Everyone does them!” Nico stuttered and ran off to the other side of the paddock. He quickly found Lewis and pulled him aside. 

“So...I accidentally just outed us to Toto. Please don’t freak out.” He said nervously. Lewis’s eyes widened.

“You WHAT? What did he say?” He questioned in an assertive whisper. Nico threw his hands up defensively. 

“I ran away before he could really say much. He didn’t seem mad?” He said, his voice squeaking on the last word. Lewis took a deep breath.

“Let’s just play it cool, okay? It’ll be fine.” He assured.

Toto sat across from Susie at an open table in the Mercedes motorhome. He folded his hands in front of him and looked up at his wife.

“So, Nico let it slip today that him and Lewis are dating. Did you know?” He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

“Not officially, but everyone’s had their hunches. Invite them to dinner.” She offered. Toto grimaced.

“Do we have to? That just makes it awkward.” He complained. 

“You don’t think they feel awkward that you know? Make them comfortable about it, and invite them to dinner. Case closed.” She said, turning to leave. Toto sighed audibly, and Susie laughed to herself as she walked away.

Toto stood in front of the monitors, going over data from the practice sessions. Tire wear wasn’t great, but it was expected. He spotted Nico out of the corner of his eye and waved him over.

“Hey boss, what’s up?” He asked in his normal cheery voice. He was taking his partner’s advice and playing it cool. Toto masked his uneasiness and prefaced the actual conversation with car data.

“Make sure you take care of the supersofts out there, they’re degrading a bit more than we expected. Also, Susie would like you and Lewis to join us for dinner this evening”. He said flatly. Nico was quiet for a moment and processed what Toto had said. 

“Yeah, sure! That sounds great.” He said once he found his voice. 

“Meet us at the motorhome at 7, I’ll drive” He said with a small smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he was expecting. Nico smiled in return. He went off to tell Lewis, who was just as surprised. 

“What if this is a trap? What if they’re buttering us up to tell us we can’t be together?” Lewis worried out loud. Nico put his hands on either side of Lewis’s face to make him look into his eyes. 

“Stop. I really think this is going to be a nice evening out. Just relax, okay? No matter what anyone says, it can’t keep us apart.” He said reassuringly. Lewis reached out and hugged his partner for a moment before going to pick out his outfit for dinner. A few hours later they met Toto and Susie outside of the Mercedes motorhome. They jumped into the car, Lewis and Nico in the backseat. As they were driving, Nico piped up to break the silence.

“This kinda feels like we’re kids and you’re chaperoning our first date.” Nico laughed. Lewis internally cringed at his attempt at a joke, waiting for it to fall flat. Susie giggled.

“Hey, I’m only two years older than Lewis! Watch it, Rosberg.” She joked, reaching around to poke him. Lewis let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Nico reached over and rested his hand on his knee. 

“Relax” he mouthed. Lewis took a deep breath and gave his best attempt at a smile back at Nico. He almost burst out laughing at the strained look he got instead. They soon arrived at the restaurant and were seated quickly. Lewis and Toto immediately buried their heads in their menus to avoid conversation. Nico picked up the wine menu and leaned over to Susie.

“I’ve heard the sauvignon blanc is lovely here. Wanna try it?” He asked. She agreed. They continued looking through the various wines and pointing out their favorites, planning what to order next. Lewis kicked Nico under the table.

“Gonna have any food with your liquid dinner over there? He asked cheekily. After they all ordered and began drinking, the jokes began and everyone loosened up. After a few drinks Toto leaned forward to the other couple. 

“I’m really happy for you two.” He confessed. Susie looked at him as if he was speaking another language. Lewis also looked shocked for a moment before thanking him. 

“Thank you, your blessing means a lot to us. It wasn’t easy sneaking around all this time.” He admitted. 

“How long have you been together, if you don’t mind me asking?” Susie said. Nico smiled wide. 

“Well, we had this thing for each other back when we were teens…” he began. Lewis chuckled, Nico loved telling this story. Soon enough, Lewis and Nico were thanking Toto and Susie for a lovely night out, and that they would have to do it again soon. Once they were back in their hotel room, Lewis turned to Nico. 

“That was insane.” He said in disbelief.

“I told you, there was nothing to worry about! As long as we’re happy, what do they care?” He said. 

“At least Toto will finally understand why we’ve always been so competitive.” Lewis said, his voice a whisper as he stepped forward to undo the buttons on Nico’s dress shirt, leaning in to kiss his neck softly. They were soon swept up in a flurry of kisses and discarded clothing, all previous worries forgotten. It turned out to be a lovely evening indeed.


	8. Between Branches (Sergio/Nico H.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esteban catches a glimpse of his teammate's treason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything for the good ol' OTP.

Esteban walked down the row of team motorhomes toward the media center. It was interview day in Bahrain. As he strode past a row of bushes between the Force India and Renault motorhomes, a flash of yellow caught his eye. He backpedaled, and with a squint through the branches he could see one of the Renault drivers, Nico by the height. After a few seconds he noticed the grey hat of his teammate in his hand before it fell to the ground, out of sight. Sergio was pressed up against the Renault driver, twigs poking at his back. He put his head down and continued walking, a little embarrassed for spying. Later in the day, he and Sergio were doing their pre-race reports outside of the motorhome. He walked over to where Sergio was standing, munching on a banana. He leaned against the wall next to him and tipped his sunglasses up to make eye contact.

“I thought you guys broke it off at the end of last season.” Esteban said coolly, a hint of playful curiosity. Sergio looked up at him and wiped his mouth with his sleeve before replying.

“Old habits die hard, I guess”. He gave a small smile and continued his snack. Esteban chuckled.

“Try to hide a little better next time.”


	9. Pressers (Seb/Kimi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CustardCreamies for Simi: Imagine your OTP sitting around, bored. Person B keeps complaining about it. Person A decides to joke around and says ‘If you’re bored, you should kiss me’. After a moment B does just that and the look on A’s face afterwards is priceless.  
> I tweaked it a little, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

Sebastian sat at the end of the press conference table. Fernando was to his left, and Kimi was on the far side of Fernando. He’d thrown Kimi the “I’m terribly bored” look at least three times, and was answered with a roll of eyes each time. He leaned back, tired of answering questions. It was finally nearing the end of the hour-long press event. Kimi motioned for Sebastian to lean over so he could talk to him. Fernando leaned back dramatically as both Ferrari drivers leaned over him to whisper.

“If you are bored, you could stop this press conference quickly if you kissed me.” He said softly. Sebastian blushed and laughed it off for the cameras, Fernando looking at the pair with an amused expression. He leaned over to Sebastian.

“Please. It would be very entertaining.” He chuckled. Sebastian continued to blush, to the amusement of Kimi and Fernando. The press conference was soon over, and everyone filed out of the room. Sebastian grabbed Kimi’s hand and lead him down an unfamiliar hallway. Before he had the chance to ask where they were going, he pressed his teammate against the wall, arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned in close, but hesitated before kissing his boyfriend.

“Now, this is far from boring.” He said with a small smirk. Kimi replied by pulling Sebastian forward into the kiss, shutting him up.


	10. I'm The One (Lewis/Nico R.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by DJ Khaled's "I'm the One". It's all over the radio here, and this is what happened when it got stuck in my head.

Nico was in the process of shoving his beach towel into a tote bag when he heard a horn beeping outside of his apartment.

“I’m coming!” He shouted, quickly double-checking he had everything he needed and rushed outside. He spotted Lewis in his yellow Jeep Wrangler parked across the street, top down and shades on. As Nico got closer he could hear music wafting out of the car.

_“Yeah you looking at the truth but money never lie, no. I’m the one yeah, I’m the one….”,_

He recognized the song from the radio. Lewis leaned over and sang along as he jumped into the passenger side. 

_“Yeah you sick of all those other imitators, don’t let the only real one intimidate ya”_

He made a kissy face at Nico. He indulged and leaned over. 

“You’re a goof.”

“And you love it.” He replied, turning the music louder and driving off toward the beach. He continued to sing along and directed his attention to Nico whenever the lyrics “I’m the one” came up, which was a lot. 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” he asked, laughing at Lewis’s poor attempt at being sly. He smiled wide in return.

“Nothing you don’t already know.”

They soon arrived at the beach and set up their towels and an umbrella. After splashing around in the water and a game of volleyball with other beachgoers, the pair lay on their towels next to each other, resting. Nico reached out and grabbed Lewis’s hand. 

“You are the one” he whispered. Lewis lifted his head to look over at Nico, eyes shining in the sun. 

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”


	11. The Longest Week (Sergio/Nico H.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING** this one-shot has mentions of a car crash, coma, and similar injuries.**  
>  For the lovely Zoe_TeamDR3, thank you! Prompt is as follows: "Person A and Person B are dating. Person A gets into a huge crash and falls into a coma. Person B is worried about them and is worried Person A won't remember them after the accident. Person A does remember Person B after the accident."

Sergio couldn’t finish the race fast enough. He didn’t care what place he ended up in, or if his tires flew off. He just needed to get back to the garage. Shortly after the start of the race he noticed that Nico was listed as out. He radioed the team asking what had happened, but they refused to give him any information. 

“Just finish strong, Checo. Don’t worry about it.”

He held his tongue. How was he not supposed to worry about what happened to Nico? The team was very pleased with his 6th place finish, but he didn’t care. Once the car was pushed back into the garage, he tracked Nico’s engineer down, his helmet still on. He asked where Nico was, muffled. The engineer looked at him, bewildered. He quickly removed his helmet and set it on the floor. 

“Where is Nico?” He asked again, trying his best to remain calm.

“Come with me.” was all the engineer said. He led Sergio to the team’s motorhome and sat with him at a table in the corner. He took a deep breath, fearing the worst reaction from the younger driver.

“Nico had an incident. When we radioed him to confirm he was alright we had no answer. This alerted the medical team, and when they reached him, the marshals had already pulled him from the car. He was unconscious, Checo. He still was when they sent him off in the helicopter.” 

Sergio sat quietly, dumbstruck. He heard the words coming from the engineer’s mouth, but his brain wasn’t connecting the dots. After a few moments of shocked silence, he looked up with frightened tears brimming in his eyes.

“Take me to him, please. I need to see him.”

The team quickly shuttled Sergio off to the local hospital. He sat in the back seat and covered his face with his hands. He took deep breaths, trying to control the hysterics that were threatening to bubble over. He kept thinking about all of the things they hadn’t gotten to do. They’d only been together for six months, but they had been the happiest six months of his life. They soon arrived and Sergio bolted to the room number they had given him. He stood outside the door, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He held his breath and walked in. Nico was lying on the bed, motionless. He was hooked up to several monitors and had bandages around his head and torso. Once Sergio had fully taken in the sight of his boyfriend, he sunk to his knees and burst into sobs. A nurse and a member of the team’s medical staff were immediately at his side, helping him up and setting him down in a chair next to the bed. Once he calmed down they went over what had happened, and what they had found so far.

“Nico has sustained some serious head injuries. He had some swelling in his brain and some internal bleeding in his torso, but we thankfully got it all under control quickly. It was an extremely close call for this young man, he’s very lucky to be alive.”

“Will he wake up?” Sergio asked, his throat tight. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for the answer. The nurse looked down remorsefully before answering.

“He should, yes, but we’re not sure when. Brain activity has been getting progressively stronger, but with the trauma he’s endured, we’re not certain how long it may be. I’m sorry.”

Sergio nodded and excused himself to the hallway. He rested his back against the wall and sunk down to the floor. He tucked his legs close to his body and let his forehead rest on his knees, letting himself feel the entirety of his grief. He remained in the hospital for the next week, never leaving Nico’s bedside. He held his hand, hummed their favorite songs, talked to him about the fun times they’d had together so far, and hopeful plans for the future. Once he swore Nico squeezed his hand back. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of sleep or his hopefulness for Nico to wake up. The doctor informed him this was a wonderful sign. Patients came out of comas gradually, so the small movements were promising. The hospital had provided him with his own cot while he stayed, but when the nurse made rounds, he asked a question. 

“Could I lie next to him? I know he’s hooked up to things, but I won’t move anything. I promise.”

The nurse nodded and lowered the handrail on the side of the bed. He settled down, fitting himself in the familiar space at Nico’s side. He was asleep in moments, much more comfortable being nuzzled up next to Nico. He dreamed that Nico was awake. He heard his voice, it sounded exhausted and hoarse. He could feel a warm hand on his face, in his hair. When he woke from his nap, his eyes met with tired blue ones. He almost jumped out of the bed. 

“Oh my god, Nico. You’re awake. I was so scared, I -” He babbled, quickly losing composure and mumbling into Nico’s sleeve, letting the tears fall. The man staring back at him looked puzzled. Sergio saw this and panicked.

“Nico?” He asked timidly, reaching up to run a hand through his knotted hair. Sergio scooted over and sat back, watching him.

“Yes, that’s me.” He responded. So far so good, he knew his name. But what if Nico forgot who he was? He started to worry. What if this time around he decided he didn’t like him? Nico sensed his inner turmoil and pulled him closer.

“Are you okay?” he asked, resting his chin on top of Sergio’s head. The familiar scent made him feel better. Sergio snapped out of his panic and started laughing. 

“You’re the one in the hospital gown and you’re asking me if I’m okay?”

“Checo, you’re scaring me. You’re acting sort of crazy. What happened? I have so many questions.” He said, his expression begging for an explanation. Sergio ignored this.

“You know who I am?” He asked, his fears beginning to melt away.

“Of course. You’re my teammate.” He answered simply. Sergio’s stomach dropped.

“That’s all?”

“No, you’re also my boyfriend. I’m not making that up, am I? Oh man I’d be so embarrassed if that part was a dream…” He trailed off. Sergio hugged him tighter, eliciting a squeak from the other man.

“I’ll take that as it’s true!” Nico’s expression turned serious. “Please tell me what happened. I don’t suppose this is some wacky vacation.” Sergio chewed on his lip, not sure if Nico was ready to hear what had happened. He didn’t want to upset him. Before he began, he took a deep breath.

“You had a crash, Nico. It was very bad. The marshals pulled you from the car, you were unconscious. You were until just now.” He said. Nico looked at him, panicked.

“How long has it been?” He scratched at his face to see if his facial hair had gotten out of control. It was stubbly. He sighed in relief. 

“Six days. I haven’t left this building. Hell, I’ve barely even left this room.” Sergio answered. Nico fluffed Sergio’s pillow and began tucking the blanket around them. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. Nico gave a small smile in response.

“You look exhausted. You’ve been fussing over me for a week, now it’s my turn to fuss over you. Get some rest, I’ve gotten plenty. I’ll join you in a bit.” he chuckled at his bad joke. Sergio was about to argue, but Nico placed a finger over his lips to shush him before he could start. He kissed his forehead and buzzed the nurse in for something to eat.


End file.
